


Oh my god, these Girls are GAY! Good for them! Good for them.

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Ojamajo Doremi, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: After concert, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Flustered, Friendship/Love, Gay, Girls Kissing, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Lazy Mornings, Mark is here for the sapphics, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pls and thank u, Shopping, Sleepy Kisses, Sonia and Peko has a BABY, That's it, Theyre all like 200 or so words, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ao3 stop posting my fics in a weird order, thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Kissing drabbles for the last day of Femslash February
Relationships: Fujiwara Hazuki/Segawa Onpu, Louisa May Alcott (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Tojo Kirumi, Platinum Berlitz/Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Morning and Sleepy Kisses // Peko x Sonia

**Author's Note:**

> We did it, gang

Peko wakes up before Sonia each morning. It’s not by much, maybe in a half hour or so her wife wakes up and gives her a surprise hug good morning. 

This morning, however, she didn’t want to get up. Florence kept her up last night with constant crying and begging to be fed. She’s a newborn, Peko prepared herself for this moment since her pregnancy. 

“Hm…” Peko flutters her eyes open and then shuts them again. “I don’t wanna get up”

“Peko, sweetie. Florence and I need you” Sonia is wide awake judging from the sound of her angelic voice, “Get up…”

“No, I’ve spent years waking up and training. Then sleeping was nonexistent during pregnancy, let me have this one morning after twenty-five years” She snuggles closer to her wife and plants light kisses on her soft neck. The delicate aroma of honeysuckle enriches her nose, Sonia has no right to smell so nice this morning. “Can I simply enjoy this quiet moment with my wife?”

“Wow...I love it when you say that, wife” Sonia nuzzles closer and kisses the tip of her nose,  _ “wife” _

“You love that title, don’t you?”

“Hm, it’s better than ruling any kingdom” Sonia purrs. Peko smiles, hazy from sleep and resumes her morning kisses. This loving moment lasted for another two minutes before Florence woke up. 


	2. Surprise Kiss // Hazuki x Onpu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Ojamajo Doremi

Hazuki feels the weight lifted off her chest once the performance finished. The auditorium’s chatter dies down as she ventures further backstage to meet with the rest of her loved ones.

Her childhood friends, staying together after ten years, waited for her and let’s out an excited howl. “That was amazing, Hazuki-chan!” Doremi speaks up first, “You’re so talented!”

“...H-Heh, you’re making it sound like I was the only one playing. Need I remind you all that it’s an orchestra?”

“Let us be proud of you” Momoko flares her nose, “It takes a lot to be in such a professional orchestra, and you’ve done it!”

“Yeah! And aren’t you first chair? You also had a wicked solo that stunned the whole audience” Pop points out. Gosh, all of these compliments are making her blush. 

She loves being in the orchestra, although it gets too much for her at times. She’s practising every day and the smallest mistake will have every musician moan and groan. Having the solo only brought more pressure to the poor violinist.

_I’m so glad that it went well._ The image of a certain purple-haired woman who gave her the courage. 

“After the performance, I will give you a special surprise,” Onpu told her before it started. Now, where is Onpu?

“Hey, do you know where Onpu is?” She holds the Violent close to her chest, “I thought that she would be here backstage with us”

“That’s a good question” Aiko crosses her arms, “She was sitting with us the whole time. Then when we left she said she would meet us. But uh...she ain’t here”

“Hm, maybe she—“ Hazuki is cut off when someone from behind seizes her. “AH—“ no time to scream either. She’s dipped down and soft lips met with hers. Hazuki’s sudden scare melts down until she feels like mush. There’s Onpu. 

With her free hand, she cups her girlfriend’s cheek and kisses her back. The shiny strawberry-flavoured lip gloss is a nice subtle treat, followed by the closeness of Onpu. God, she loves her so much.

“Hey!” Doremi breaks the silence, “Your friends are here!”

Aiko snorts. “Let them have their moment”

Onpu and Hazuki quickly broke off their kiss. “Ah...s-Sorry” the violinist squeaks, Onpu seems proud of herself. 

“I can do it again if they don’t mind!” Onpu teases. Pop sticks out her tongue in disgust.


	3. "You're cute" Kiss // Sapphire x Platinum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkle of Jadeshipping, as a treat for MYSELF!

Sapphire hates dresses. It’s hard to believe that she wore them daily as a child. She squeezes herself in the crook of the wall, dress shopping has to be worse than wearing any.

“You know Blue and Lady Berlitz” Yellow takes a sip from her lemonade, “They need to look the best! Now, if Ruby was here…”

“I would die on the spot!” Sapphire finishes, “I want to stop by another store”

“Oh, you need to buy your copy of Animal Crossing”

“Exactly!” She curls her lip and sinks deeper in the corner, “I can’t believe this. If I have to wait another...five minutes! I’m going to scream”

A heartbeat later, Mew answered her cry for help. The two doors in the fitting room open, revealing Yellow and Sapphire’s girlfriends.

Her eyes naturally gravitated towards Platinum. She wore a stunning, sleeveless silver dress that reaches up to her knees and frills up at the end. When she twirled, Sapphire is given a better look of her exposed back and black ribbon in the back. “I’m not sure about this” Platinum confesses, “Is it a little much?”

“You look adorable!” Blue encourages. Sapphire isn’t paying attention to what the older Pokédex holder wore, but it made Yellow a flustered mess. 

She can’t make fun of her, because Sapphire is in shambles. “Oh, Huh, Lady Berlitz I—“ she walks over to her girlfriend, “I— wow uh, you look—“ her heart is racing, “I’m gay”

“Oh, I know” Platinum muses. She leans forward to kiss Sapphire’s cheek (oh no!! She’s very gay!!). “Then I know this is a good dress. I’ll buy this one, now let’s get you a suit for the banquet”

“Butch Sapphire, Oh!” Blue snickers. Sapphire puffs out her cheeks and kisses Platinum’s nose. That’s her goal until Platinum turns her head and kisses her lips.

(VERY gay!!!)


	4. Distracted Kiss // Louisa x Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this crossover pairing, shhhh

“So, are you ready for your mission, Agent  _ I thought you were American?”  _

“Mark—“

“No, it’s Agent  _ Hot Rod,  _ get your head in the game, I thought you were American”

Louisa ignores Mark’s rambling and gazes back at Kirumi, too fondly if she may add to herself. The maid has been on her feet all day, cleaning, running errands, listening to Lord Francis’s rambling, making tea for Margaret, the list goes on and on. “What am I suppose to do again?”

“You’re smarter than that! We all know good and well you didn’t forget” Mark nudges her into the room, “Go impress your spider woman!”

_ I can’t with this guy.  _ Louisa narrows her eyes at Mark, at least he’s supportive.  _ I can do this, Kirumi and I are together. I’m only helping her. _

“Dear?” Louisa whispers. She’s too quiet, of course, Kirumi didn’t hear her. “K-Kirumi?!”

She flinches and drops the broom in her grasp. “Hm? Oh, Lady Alcott. Is there a problem?”

“You know you don’t have to call me that. We’re together too”

“Ah, yes…” It’s rare to see her embarrassed like this, unlike Louisa. “Lovely Louisa” Oh, that took her off guard, felt nice. “Do you have a request?” Close, but no dice.

“No request, I need you to sit down and take a break. You’ve been on your feet all day, I made dinner for everyone too”

“I’ll be there in a moment” Kirumi picks up her broom and resumes sweeping, “I have to finish this room. Sir Hawthorne mentioned that this room gets dusty frequently, so I—“

Louisa shuts her up with a kiss on her lips. The plan was to kiss her cheek and go from there, what a bold move for Louisa. She heard Mark cheering in the distance. 

The Guild Strategist breaks the kiss. “Ah, I’m sorry! I-I needed to get y-your attention!”

“Oh, y-you did…” Kirumi stares at her wide-eyed and a blushing mess. “I’ll...go to the table with you. Do you need help setting up?”

  
“Actually, I do. Let’s set it up together” Louisa takes her gloved hand and leads the way out of the room. Score one for  _ I thought you were American.  _

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who read, commented, sent kudos, and such this month, I thank you!! I'm sorry they're not the best or I wrote pairings/ships no one is familiar with but I enjoyed myself. There are some pairings that warmed up to me after writing a one-shot for it, so I am for sure going to write them again


End file.
